


Hold me close to your heart and kiss me on the lips

by notactuallyapanda



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Poetry, ish, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallyapanda/pseuds/notactuallyapanda





	

Hold me close to your heart and kiss me on the lips,   
Tell me not all hope is lost.   
Tell me that we can still fight   
Against those who'll hate our love.   
Tell me those pretty white lies,   
And I'll believe them,   
And I'll make them my philosophy,   
My religion,  
My motto.   
And I'll hold myself close to your heart,   
And I'll kiss you on the lips,   
And I'll die holding you if I must.  
I'll let your mouth set me free  
From the prison of their prejudice,  
Fight their hate with the flowers in your hair,  
Shelter you under the heavy rain and the tall trees that just don't care,  
They don't care about our love,  
They don't care about their hate,  
They will give us shelter no matter when or where,   
And I'll kiss you on the lips,   
And let the rain water the flowers in your hair,  
Let the lullaby of your heart take me to sleep in your chest,   
And I'll still die holding you if I must.


End file.
